


Holding oneself together

by Chris_Noack



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Hurt, The king is dead - long live the king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Noack/pseuds/Chris_Noack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladina Cerés Astley, <i>the Justicewielder</i> is one of the designated Heroes of Azeroth and is helplessly in love with her royal highness, Prince Anduin.<br/>The events on the Broken Shore leave her crippled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding oneself together

Cerés watched in shock as her king sacrificed his live in a last attempt to stop the renewed Legion from taking over Azeroth. Tears ran down her face as she wailed her cry of denial down the railing. Why did it have to be him? Why? Just after she had found someone who would show her what it was like to be loved by a father. How was she supposed to explain this to Anduin?

She felt someone walk up behind her and stood, having fallen down to her knees somewhere in between her grieving. She didn’t spare the others a single glance, not even looking at the captain when she told him to get them back to Stormwind. She went under deck and locked herself in her cabin. 

Sitting down on her cot, she tried to process what had just taken place. The horde, who was supposed to have held their back, had fled though she had a hard time believing it was of malicious intend. The horn Lady Windrunner used was not meant to call a retreat. It had called for the valkyr’s help which was the oddest thing she had ever seen. She had always been under the impression that the undead weren’t really welcomed within the horde either, and having them be their escape route? Didn’t sound planned in her ears. 

And they had helped fighting the demon Gul’dan had summoned through the death of Lord Fordring. Her emotions dared to take over her mind again at the memory of her mentor, but she couldn’t allow that. She needed to think. She needed to be ready to stand proud with her advises. She needed to be her love’s strength should he need her.

She didn’t doubt most of the leaders would make the wise decision to let the war with the Horde rest. But what about Jaina? Her mother had told her the mage had been the voice of reason on the king’s side through the old days. She had never seen that side of her. Maybe it was all due to the destruction of Theramore. Still, it would be utterly stupid to call for arms now. Leading two wars at once would be fatal. She had to get word to her contact in the horde. Maybe Anduin could ask Thrall to mediate between them. 

She felt the gunship come to a halt and knew they were back home. Sighing, she got up and on deck where she was asked to head for Stormwind Castle to meet up with the leaders and other heroes. Dread filled her gut as she made her way over, opting to walk instead of calling for one of her mounts. There was no way that the path ahead would be easy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I just had to deal with the feels. 
> 
> We WILL get back at you for this, Gul'dan! I won't rest until my mace smashes your sorry head.


End file.
